Let's Kill Tonight
by cheeses
Summary: To catch a killer, you sometimes have to become one A killer is loose in Massachusetts Correctional Institution and it's up to Jane to do so, even if it means puting a certain M.E in the feild.
1. Chapter 1

MCI-Framingham (Massachusetts Correctional Institution).

Bella stirred from her cot, her stomach cramped and twisted, heaving a wave of vomit up to her gullet. Before she could sit up it broke the banks of her lips and poured out the content to the floor. It fell in putrid acidity to the concrete floor, splashing the yellow and red into pools. Bella whimpered while heaving up her body it attempt to stop it. Her frail frame jerked in a spasm as the next wave erupted. Her throat burned and her body shook as the vomit cascaded down her chin and down her overalls, onto the already glistening pool, lit faintly by the fob lights outside. The rooms darkness covered her shame, but the pained wretches screaming from her dry mouth echoed, like a bullet bouncing in a rubber room. Bella cried out, but vomit replaced it.

She collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud and awakened her cell mate. Bella felt the cold concrete welcome her now clammy face, Flo on the other hand was torn conscious from her slumber by the grotesque noises Bella was making. She looked down from her bunk above to witness Bella shuddering in her own fluid. Flo stumbled down, trying to avoid the pools, but couldn't tell where they began or started.

"Bell?" Flo's rusty voice didn't hint with concern or tenderness, the older woman was scared.

Vomit still rained from Bella's mouth, Flo jumped over to the door and began banging on it, to attract some attention.

"Help!" her voice called out, panicked and lonely through the cell lined corridor, her banging constant and heavy. "Someone help"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked uneasily into the MCI hospital ward, on the heals of Dr. Maura Isles.

Row's of curtains and white walls closed Jane into a tight box of anxiety, she hated hospital wards. The stench of disinfectant seeped it's way into her conscious and made her scrunch up her nose in blatant disgust. Maura looked back at her, she seemed right at home, with a kind smile twitching up at the corners of her mouth. Jane rolled her eyes, how did she know, if Maura wasn't grinning at dead people, she'd be happy about ill ones. The wardens looked back at them as they were greeted by one of the leading Doctors. If it wasn't for the serous look on the Doctors face, Maura would of happily skipped over to him, given him a brief hug then gave the patent a estimate of when they'd be dead... maybe not that crudely, but no the less, she would have.

"Doctor Yamada" he held out his hand woodenly to Maura, then Jane stepped in behind the shorter woman as Maura shook his heated hand. Korsak and Frost followed.

"Detective Rizzoli" she narrowed her eyes at the rounded Doctor then nodded in the direction of Korsak and Frost. The two men introduced themselves to the Doctor.

"Glad your here" he seemed uneasy, but continued. "We don't usually see this... or ever have seen this..." he was hesitant to pull back the curtain wall that kept them from the patient.

"Seen what?" Jane and Maura spoke in union, Jane's voice more aggressive than Maura's curious tone. Jane and Maura looked at each of in timid amusement for brief second.

"She's been poisoned" Yamada twitched, his malting hair was clammy and his eyes were bloodshot, suggesting that he'd been up half the night tending to this particular patient.

"Food poising?" Jane muttered, she hoped to god it just was a bad case of that so she could get the hell out.

"No" he said bluntly in her direction, but didn't look up. Jane sensed he knew something, but didn't press until she'd seen and heard it all. Maura edged closer to the curtain.

"Can I have a look?" Maura for once seemed inpatient, Jane raise an eyebrow.

"Yes" his voice shook as he pulled back the curtain to reveal the worn, form of a young woman.

Her once light brown hair was matted to her clammy, white face and she was shaking as if she was naked in a freezer.

Maura noticed the pile of vomit trays beside her, all unused, for now. Maura knew from the off she'd been like this all night.

"What's her name" Jane brought the attention back to Yamada.

"Bella Gustafson, only been here a couple of weeks" Yamada seem sketchy on the details, Jane knew she might have to do a background check on this woman and interview some of the wardens.

Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Why did you call us down? She's not been murdered or _dead_" Jane spoke through gritted teeth and looked back at Korsak, who was taking notes with some of the wardens.

"We suspect she's dying"

"Dying" Jane's brow furrowed "that's a bit drastic"

Maura over heard the conversation and resumed her position over with them.

"If you suspected that, then why didn't you take blood samples?" Maura quizzed.

"I..." Yamada began, but the sound of Bella fiercely vomiting into one of the bowls.

Jane winced and Maura listened out, to try and hear every detail of the wretch. She noted this girl was in a high amount of pain, due to the undertone whimper.

Maura was fast to act.

"Diarrhea?" she blurted and glanced to Bella who had gone paler.  
>"Pardon?" Yamada frowned, shocked and Jane smirked at Maura's outburst.<p>

"Has she had diarrhea?" Maura looked at him as if he was an idiot, she felt as if he wasn't being straight with her. "It's a simple question"

Jane smirked and turned away to glance at the other hospital cots. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed, she hated places like this... almost too much.

She blanked out to what Maura was proposing to the Doctor behind her, she had other things on her mind.

It was a Tuesday right? She was going to be late for her Ma's family get together if she didn't get out of here and begin working on it.

Jane sucked up in the tangy air and turned to the Doctor.

Maura sensed Jane's discomfort with being in the ward. She didn't understand how Jane could be fine around dead people, but edgy around sick ones. Maura didn't let herself slip into one of her assessments about the woman, she had too much to listen to.

"I'll take blood samples" Maura finished and looked at Bella, she was suffering. Maura cringed at her thought, but maybe, death was that girls only option.

"Does she have a cell mate?" Frost asked and jammed his note pad back into his pocket.

"Yes" the Doctor plucked a sheet from his pocket and unfolded it. "Florence Illy"

"Thanks" Jane's voice had turned blunt, it had no genuine emotion that you would hear in a 'thanks'

Jane made her way out of the ward, Maura insisted to do the tests herself. Frost followed her.

After getting Florence into a cramped 'interview' cell at the back of the prison, Jane and Frost began. Florence was clad in the classically distasteful orange overalls, her number was faded and she'd rolled up her sleeves to expose skinny arms.

"Does Bella have any friends in here?" Frost stood in the corner with his arms folded strongly.

"Friends?" Florence's eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. "You kiddin? That kid don't even belong in here"

"Huh?" Jane tilted her head "you mean she was convicted wrongly"

"Yeah, she'd been set up I'm sure of it, she was good kid, no way did she kill someone"

"She killed someone?" Frost barked.  
>"So they say, Bella always says she didn't"<p>

"Do you know who she killed?" Jane tread lightly on the matter.

"No, she doesn't tell no one"

"Frost, get up Bella Gustafson" Jane ordered sitting down across from Florence, her legs ached standing up for so long.

"Did she make any enemies then?"

"She had them outside" Florence rubbed her face, it was thin and angular. "She had an ex"

"Who?" Frost was busy on his I-Pad.

"This girl... Tab I think, Bella always seemed pissed off when she spoke about her"

"Tab? Sort for Tabitha?" Frost took the words from Jane's mouth.

"I guess" Florence looked down at her knees. "Do you think she'll be okay?" her voice came out small.

"I dunno" Jane sighed out and gave the woman a look of sympathy.  
>The light began to flicker and Florence rolled her eyes.<p>

"This place is collapsing" she noted. "It's crammed with people, it's going to burst one day... I don't want to be here when it does"

"That's all for now, that's for your time"

"Don't worry, I have plenty of it" Florence leaned back on her chair, with her eyes looking redder than before. Jane wondered how close knit you actually got to people in here?

Upon leaving the room, Frost had gotten up Bella's files.

"Got done for killing Tabitha Malkam"

"Wait wasn't that her?" Jane didn't need to clarify it as Frost was nodding.

"Looks like we have some work to do"

"Tell me about it" Frost sighed and held the I-Pad close to his side. Jane looked at the technology.

"You got Zombie Vs Plants on that thing" Jane added looking the other way.

"Yeah why?" Frost had a childish grin plastered to his face.

"Just asking" Jane rocked back on her heals.

"You so wanna go on this don't you?" Frost smirked.

"Kinda" the pair walked off, back down to the ward, trying there best to avoid the cells.

Maura pulled Jane aside as soon as she saw the woman enter.

"Jane, Bella isn't getting any better"

"Well yeah, she isn't gonna sit up and go 'oh hi, looks like I'm better'"

Maura brushed of her friends sarcasm.

"What I mean is, she isn't going to get better" Maura's face was pained. "I want to get back to my lab to confirm it, but I just have this feeling, I've checked all her symptoms matched them up to so many other illnesses, ones that are even unlikely to be in a prison..."

Jane poked the woman's side.

"Maura, it's called a hunch"

"No"

"Yes" Jane grinned. "Maura, it's called being human"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane looked over at Maura's black Lexus parked in the lot.

"Do I have to ride home with you" Jane whined, joking around and smirked at Maura. Maura raised one unimpressed eyebrow at Jane's humour.

"I'll simply make you walk Jane"

"Maur, lighten up" Jane's smirk faded as Maura opened the car door and got in. Jane walked over and was about to open the passenger door when Maura grinned at her through the window and drove a little bit away from her.

"Maura!" Jane protested, flinging her arms in the air as the car halted a few feet ahead. Jane walked up and was about to open the door again when Maura stepped on the gas for a second time. Jane crossed her arms and had the expression of a grumpy toddler across her features. Maura was laughing to herself, but decided to lean across and open the door for Jane.

"Get in" Maura chuckled and Jane hesitantly followed her instructions. Jane closed the door and stared at Maura.

"I lightened up" Maura mocked Jane's voice and Jane chuckled at her, she couldn't hold on to the anger she wanted when Maura was involved.

"Don't do that again" she leaned back into the seat and Maura drove out of the lot. "Urg what time is it?"

Maura looked at the dashboard.

"Half three" Maura's voice hummed over the click of the indicator. Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to come over tonight? It's Ma's family meet up, ever since the divorce..."

Maura cut Jane off.

"I'd love to Jane" Maura was focused on the road as she spoke, but her voice was still bubbly.

"Great, I'll pick you up around six?"

"That would be lovely" Maura glanced over at her quickly. Jane smiled to herself, Maura always acted as a fire blanket. She was yet to decide if that was a bad or a good thing.

As soon as the Lexus got onto the highway, the amount of cars travelling began to rise.

"If we get such in traffic, should we just go to straight to my place?" Jane noted looking through the wing mirror. Maura nodded.

"Good plan, but I'll need to..."

"Maur, you look fine"

Low and behold, the traffic had mounted up considerably and Jane fidgeted with anything in the car that could be entertaining or distracting.

"Jane, stop it" Maura scolded, turning to her fully, considering they were grid locked.

Jane paused while messing with the radio.

"What?" Jane huffed and Maura slapped her hands away from the radio. Static filled the speakers. Maura turned the radio off with a sharp click and Jane pouted. "I don't like sitting in traffic"

"That's why I'm not letting you drive"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane frowned. Maura shrugged delicately.

"Well, you would have just got those pointless" Maura punctuated the word pointless "travel sirens and ploughed through the traffic right now"

"Yeah, you bet I would, we would be on our way back now" Jane pointed forward in a grand hand gesture. "My sirens aren't pointless"  
>"Are" Maura giggled as Jane was getting wound up.<p>

"Not, they help!"

"Help what?"

"Get through traffic"

"That's just abusing your authority"

"It's not!" Jane's voice rose an octave and Maura chuckled but it melted into a stern look.

The car fell silent, just the buzz of the outside filtered through.

Jane sat stubbornly and Maura pulled down the over head mirror to perfect her hair.

Jane double took Maura and scoffed.

"You're hairs fine"

"I'm simply correcting it" Maura wafted Jane away.

"Don't waft me" Jane tried to push to mirror back to the roof of the car. In doing so, she pushed Maura's hand down roughly and it hit the centre of the steering wheel. A loud beep echoed out and the two women shot apart, Maura resumed her position hold the wheel and Jane sat back grumpily.

They'd been sat in traffic for a total of an hour and a half before they broke out of it.

Jane gave a satisfactory and triumphant 'yeah' when the Lexus drove smoothly down to Jane's apartment.

"Maura" Jane voiced watching the ME drive.

"Mh" Maura made a sound confirmation that she was listening.

Jane sucked in a breath and blew it out again, she opened her mouth to voice her mind, but it fell short. Jane threw up the recovery question.

"Could you drive a littler faster?" Jane looked Maura up and down, taking in her the woman drove so delicately, it didn't look like she was touching anything but yet the car moved steadily and quickly.

"Why? The speed I'm going at is fine" Maura taped three fingers against steering wheel. Maura could tell her friend was nervous, she was flexing her hands. "I'll drive slower"

"But I..."

"I know, you want to get this over with but your mother wants to keep as much as the family together as she can Jane" Maura had a point, which Jane acknowledged but shook off.

"She's just gonna rearrange my whole apartment" Jane's voice slumped into a sulky tone.

"Let her" Maura turned a corner, the indicator ticked gently and her keys jingled. "It'll do her some good, take her mind off things"

"You really want to drive me crazy don't you?"

"Not intentionally"

"_Great_" Jane's voice dripped in sarcasm "that makes me feel a whole lot better"

The Lexus pulled up out side Jane's apartment, the street lights drowned the car in an orange glow. That's what late November gave you, darkness when it wasn't welcomed.

Maura turned to Jane, while jiggling the keys out of the ignition.

"What are we having?" Maura tried to pry Jane from her now sour attitude.

"I dunno" Jane shrugged and unclipped her seatbelt.

"Jane" Maura wrapped her fingers delicately around Jane's wrist to stop her. "After this, do you want to go to the Dirty Robber, for good measure?"

"You'd actually do that?" Jane felt a smile emerge.

"Yes" Maura unclipped her seatbelt and opened her door, the night air washed in.

"I'll hold you to it" Jane got out of the car also and Maura winked at her as the car flashed as it was locked. Jane lolled her head back and gave a low chuckle.

Angela was feeding Jo Friday as Jane opened her apartment door. Frankie was sprawled across her sofa, clicking through the channels that Jane's TV offered.

"There's nothing on" Frankie complained and Angela let Jo Friday bound over to Jane.  
>"Hewo Jo Fwiday" Jane cooed at the small dog, scooping the animal up and hugging her. Maura shut the door behind her and smelt the air. Maccheroni with sausage and beans sauce, Jane often made this.<p>

Angela eloped Jane into a warm hug, keeping in mind Jo Friday was still in her arms. She then moved over to Maura and hugged her too.

"Hello Angela" Maura greeted and Angela grinned.

"The food" Angela fussed and ran over to the kitchen area. Jane let Jo Friday down and the small dog padded up to Frankie.

Maura went to help Angela and Jane followed. Jane rested her back on the island and watched Maura stir the bean sauce.

"You can cook for me any time Maur" Jane noted, letting her eyes roam down to Maura's behind. It looked good in the tight grey jeans she decided to wear, her stripy woollen jumper clung to her figure charmingly. Jane looked down at herself, she looked a mess in comparison.

"You can cook just as well" Maura tasted the source lightly.

"If your done Jane, go set the table" Angela voiced and carried it in a colander to the sink to drain it of water.

"Ma I don't have a table"

"I mean, that island thingy"

"Okay" Jane walked up beside Maura to retrieve the cutlery.

"Taste" Maura held up the wooden spoon in front of Jane.

"You'll spoil the surprise for me" Jane smiled softly. Maura shrugged and tasted the little bit of sauce she'd scooped on the spoon.  
>"It's yummy" Maura looked through hooded eyes at Jane. The taller woman gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat.<p>

Jane then noticed that Maura had gotten source on her bottom lip.

"Maur, you've got a little bit of..." Jane pointed to it and Maura licked it off, keeping eye contact with her. Maura had just made getting cutlery into a mission for Jane.

Jane felt her palms begin to feel clammy and her heart beat against every rib, knocking the air from her lungs. She felt her face begin to burn so moved quickly, she grabbed the required cutlery and dashed over to the island to set it out.

The four of them sat eating, Frankie and Maura one one side, Jane and Angela on the other.

"Okay, this is better than when I make it" Jane mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"That's becouse I've been making it since before you were born" Angela took a long gulp of her water before complaining at Frankie that he ate too fast.

Jane looked up at Maura after finishing and mouthed.

'What time is it?'

Maura frowned but then processed what Jane had meant to say. Maura nodded towards the clock on the wall and Jane followed the indication.

It was 7.

"Ma, we're gonna head off"

Angela stopped while clearing the table.

"But, why do _you_ have to go?" Angela narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Just do" Jane ushered Maura out of the apartment and as soon as the both of them were outside, the apartment door, Jane tugged Maura out of the building.

The night air was crisp and cold.

The street lamps lit the dark and Maura opened the car.

"Let me drive" Jane snatched the keys from her and Maura stood with her hands on her hips.

"You already had a beer at dinner" Maura snapped, she could see her breath in the air. Jane locked her jaw, but handed Maura the keys.

"Just drive fast this time" Jane got in the Lexus.

Jane and Maura found themselves a booth in the corner of the Dirty Robber, luckily it wasn't that busy.

Jane drank her beer as Maura was hurriedly talking about poisons. Jane didn't understand half of what she was wittering about, she wanted to shout out 'In English' but then that would mean actually listening.

Jane enjoyed watching Maura talk, she said everything with so much passion it made her captivate anyone's attention. This time, she was captivating Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane strode into the morgue, mobile at her side on her other, a gun, perched next to her glistening badge.

"Maura" Jane called out and her eyes fell on the metal slab, it was for once empty. Jane felt a distinct sickening in her gut, she knew Bella would soon be on there.

Maura came out of her office, her eyes looked raw.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane rushed over to the woman and planted two safe hands on Maura's waist.

"Dr Yamada isn't doing anything" Maura looked at her feet and Jane's brow furrowed.

"Hey" Jane spoke softly and pinched Maura's chin between her first finger and thumb, in a cupping motion.

"He rang, I said to update me if Bella's condition worsened" Maura breathed out "he's said she is beginning to hallucinate"

Jane bit on the inside of her cheek, looking sternly past Maura.

"I'm gonna get that 'Doctor' in today" Jane let her hands fall to her side.

"He's letting Bella suffer Jane" Maura locked her jaw. "The blood tests haven't come back yet, so I still don't know what is killing her"

"Don't beat yourself up, we'll get it" Jane's eyes became soft, to comfort Maura.

"Why was Bella in there anyway?" Maura went to sit at her computer.

Jane perched next to the computer.

"She killed her ex"

"How?"

"Poisoned her apparently"

"Wait her?" Maura questioned while typing.

"Yeah, _you_ should know about same sex couples Maur, I thought you... quote 'enjoyed being under cover as a waitress' in Merch"

"Yes Jane, I remember... it's just it was unexpected that Bella would be gay... what sort of poison did she use?"

"I can't remember... get it up" Jane leaned to see the screen.

"Diethylene glycol" Maura got the case file up in no time and skimmed it. "Of course, DEG was blamed for mass poisonings in 1937, they happened all around the world, the drug is lethal if too much is ingested... it was used in medicines in some areas "

"So Bella ate or drank something with this in it or took something?"

"I can't prove that yet, I'd need the blood tests"

" It says DEG was used in wine to give it more flavouring, if she drank this, it will show up in the blood right?"

"Most likely"

"Should I be looking in to smuggling then? Or bad medicine" Jane hated to add this to the list of things she had to do, but if it helped save Bella to certain extent it was good enough for her.

Jane made her way from the morgue at once, but took a few steps back.

"Ring me when you get those blood tests back"

"You didn't even have to ask" Maura gave a nod of her head and the two women went there separate ways.

Yamada sat in the interrogation space, his hands were planted firmly on the table and he looked straight ahead. Jane was stood behind the chair across from him, tapping her fingers while boring her eyes into him.

"I want to know why you aren't treating Bella"

"I can't do much" Yamada squirmed under Jane's intense glare.

"Doctor's are trained to do everything they can, so if you're not helping a dying girl, then you're pretty lousy"

Yamada opened his mouth to protest but fell back in his confrontation.

"We suspect Diethylene glycol was used to poison Bella" Jane had began to circle Yamada. "You know what that is or are you that ignorant at your job?" Jane was beginning to snap.

"I don't know how that got into her system"

"Really? It was used in drugs across the world, I might have been easy for you to get hold of some, with your 'medical' status"

"I don't know of any in my supply" Yamada was beginning to sweat, but not quiver in his innocence. Jane knew he was dodgy, she just needed proof. Jane's phone began to buzz and she bolted the room to answer it.

"Rizzoli" she gushed quickly.

"Jane" Maura's voice was small.

"Maura? Did you get anything?"

"Just another victim Jane"

"What? So it isn't Yamada?" Jane leant against the wall.

"We can't prove it was him in the first place Jane, well not properly... I've got the blood tests back, Diethylene glycol was the cause of Bella's poisoning, it was given to her through alcohol, it is colourless and odourless when in dissolved, but has a sweet taste"

"Someone is smuggling poisoned alcohol in to the prison?"

"Or just alcohol, they could be putting it in afterwards"

The line went quiet for a second, Jane's voice broke through.

"Who is the second victim?"

"Tracy Lakeman" Maura's voice had become soft in respect.

"It looks like we'll be taking a trip to MCI soon" Jane huffed and Maura gave a sound like she agreed.

"See you later" Maura was pacing.

"Bye Maur" Jane then hung up. She clipped her phone back into the belt holster and rubbed her face.

Yamada looked up from his lap when Jane entered the room again, looking even angrier than before.

"Another girl has been poisoned" Jane announced and Yamada shot out of his sheet, the chair bucked on it's back legs before tipping over with a large thud.

"I have to go back and..." Yamada dashed to the door but Jane planted a hand on his shoulder in an iron grip.

"I think you should stay here, we don't want anyone else dying"

"But..."

"No, right now you have to tell me the truth" Jane shoved him back into the table. Her eyes were dark and swimming with gremlins. "Do you have Diethylene glycol in your stock?"

Yamada was sweating too much to be considered normal, Jane knew she'd got him.

"Do you?" she growled through gritted teeth. "Another girl is dying and I want to stop that"

"The whole stock is faulty" Yamada caved. "I can't give them anything becouse it will kill them further, but I swear I didn't give them anything with it in to begin with"

"Do you know anyone who might have been able to get hold of it then?" Jane was pacing, her boots landing heavily on the floor.

"I don't know"

"You don't know much do you" Jane sighed and combed a hand through her hair. "This is over" Jane walked from the room and sighed out. She'd done one side of the puzzle, she had to piece the other together.

Jane walked down to the bullpen and slumped at her desk .

Korsak gave her a tired smile.  
>"We got Yamada for the drugs, we just don't know how they got to these women... I have a few guesses but there sketchy... wine smuggling is the most likely" Jane explained resting her head in her hands.<p>

Frost looked at Jane from behind his computer screen.

"This second victim, doesn't have anything in connection with Bella, I've checked, I thought they all went to Yamada for check ups at first, but they didn't go anywhere near the hospital before they were poisoned"

Jane lifted her head.

"We're looking for someone who has knowledge in poisons and can get anywhere in the prison..."

"Yamada"

"No way, he's pathetic, besides why would he poison random inmates? He'd be risking his job and judging by his income, he needed it" Jane snapped and stood up, feeling the weight of this case crush her.

"We have to go to MCI again, to see if the second vic has been poisoned by the same guy"

"It's hardly going to be a coincidence" Korsak pipped up and Jane shrugged.

"Right now I just wanna catch this bastard"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your encouragement with this Fic, I really enjoy writing it

RizzlesFan100- Thank you for pointing that out! _

Jane stood by Frost and Korsak as they all watched Maura take blood from Tracy Lakeman. Frost was attempting to watch, but kept his eyes to the floor.

Bella lay across from Tracy, shuddering and limply calling out strings of words.

Jane felt discomfort crawl up her spine and settle. Apart from Tracy's moaning, the ward lacked activity.

A nurse in the far corner of the room was disposing of vomit bowls. She was dressed all in white and seemed to keep one eye on Maura's activity.

Jane eyed this nurse and walked over.

"Are you looking after these women?" Jane tried to make her voice quiet.

The nurse had a small frame and kept her eyes from meeting Jane's.

"No, I'm just aiding them, you know... puke and such" the nurse shifted uneasily.

Jane nodded and let her get on. The detective walked back over the Korsak and Frost.

"We need someone here, to look after them properly"

Korsak looked at his feet.

"What?" Jane frowned and obstructed his line of sight. "Care to tell me something?"

Korsak cleared his throat.

"Jane, come with me"

"Sure" Jane gave one last look at Maura before leaving with Korsak, Maura looked up to meet Jane's gaze.

Korsak took heavy steps ahead.

"Korsak" Jane snapped and the older man turned to her suddenly, after they were safely away from prying eyes and ears.

"The Boss was thinking of sending Maura"

"What?"

"Why wasn't I told!" Jane growled, but tried to keep her voice calm.

"He said you'd react like this" Korsak fixed his tie. Jane ran a hand through her hair and looked past Korsak angrily.

"Great" Jane crossed her arms and sighed.

The situation mellowed.

"They're gonna let Maura work undercover by herself?"

"Yep" Korsak stuffed his hands in his pockets. Jane felt her heart swallow it's self, they'd worked together on everything, even undercover, so why now to break that?

"She wont be safe" Jane bit on the inside of her cheek.

"Maura can take care of herself Janie" Korsak's voice turned warm and fatherly. "She's a grown woman and so are you... she'll be fine" his words tried to sooth Jane, calm the storm that was about to burst from the very fabric of her being.

"She'll look for the killer too?"

"Yeah, she's going to go in as a patient to get an ear about the smuggling" Korsak's voice was barley a whisper.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Jane headed off down to the parking lot. She had to vent.

Jane sat in her Subaru, the classic 'cop car' that Maura so happily called it.

Maura.  
>Jane rested her head on the steering wheel. They were offering up the M.E into a cage of lions.<p>

You can't kill a lion with a scalpel. With a gun yes, with a scalpel... you'll just get killed.

Jane had to figure out a way of making sure Maura was safe.

A small knock on the window brought Jane out of her thoughts. The detective jumped when she saw Maura. The M.E was worried.

Maura climbed in to the passenger seat and smiled faintly at Jane.

"You look pale" Maura closed the door and Jane nodded. It wasn't often Jane was without words. "I'm guessing Korsak told you"

"Yeah" Jane spoke shakily "how could you not tell me Maur?"

"I wasn't supposed to"

"Why?" Jane questioned and watched Maura's eyes sink. "Maura why?"

"They didn't want me to, they said you'd react to it" Maura began to mould her words into long jumbled sentences.

Jane gulped down harshly.

"Maura" she tried to break Maura's rambling.

"They said you would be protective and I don't see a problem with it, I like it in fact, I find it very... nice and well..."

"Maura"

"I'll try to update you on everything while I'm in there..."

"Maura"

"I don't see how I couldn't..."

Jane took in a breath and leant across to capture Maura's lips with hers. The contact caused Maura's eyes to flutter shut. The softness of Jane's lips made Maura warm against them, she instinctively kissed back. Jane tilted her head so she had Maura's plump bottom between her top and bottom.

Maura moved her hands to brace Jane's shoulders and pushed them apart softly. She caught her breath and watched Jane's eyes widen, but fall to her lap and she retreated away.

"I didn't mean to do that..." Jane's back was pressed against the door and her chest heaved.

Maura touched her own lips and smiled softly as they tingled.

Jane felt her insides shrink and her body moved as far away from Maura as it was possible without leaping from the Subaru.

"...Jane" Maura was evidently breathless and telling from the quiver in her voice, shocked.

"I'm going to go and... do something" Jane avoided eye contact and left the car. The winter air snapped at her once warm body.

Jane walked across the lot and back into the building.

Maura leant back in the car seat and closed her eyes. Jane had just kissed her and left. Maura felt a stab of rejection make her chest ache. Maura tried to rationalise the feeling, the emotion that had just swept over her. It wasn't pain like she usually felt it, like the prick of a needle or the sting of a paper cut... it felt more like someone had just slashed her chest open and removed her pulmonary valve. She felt lifeless.

Jane walked back up to the ward to be greeted by an inmate being carried in on a gurney.

"Rizzoli" Korsak shouted and Jane looked at the woman. She was vomiting blood.

"Frost get Maura" Jane touched her phone absently.

"She said she was going to see you just then!" Frost gave her a panicked but confused stare.

"Just do it Frost!" Jane shouted and rushed to the aid of the new victim.

"Did you find her like this?" Jane boomed at the wardens. They nodded. The tallest one answered back.

"Collapsed in the yard, puking up blood" he grimaced as the victim roared out in pain.  
>"God damn" Jane chewed on the inside of her lip and saw Maura enter from the corner of her eye.<p>

"Take a blood sample fast" Korsak rushed and Maura shot him a irritated glare.

"What do think I was doing?" Maura pulled out her kit from the medical case she'd left on one of the trays. Frost blew out a sigh.

"Think they've had a fight?"

"Hell yeah" Korsak mumbled and the two men stepped back, they knew better than to get in there way.

The morgue buzzed when Jane walked in. Maura was nowhere to be seen or for that matter heard. A heat flushed an unwelcome scar up her neck and shame hugged her heart. Jane had rehearsed her apology and with the looks of things, for nothing.

Jane walked further into the morgue, cringing at how loud her footsteps sounded against the tiled floor.

"Maura?" Jane called out, her voice echoed, bouncing off walls and metal surfaces.

Something rattled from behind her and Jane span round, placing her hand on her gun.

"Really?" Jane snapped and watched Maura try to lug a large case onto the slab. Jane grabbed the other side and planted it on the slab with a large metallic thud.

"What is... this?" Jane raised and eye brow and pointed the length of the case.

"Some files"

"Some" Jane smirked and Maura grinned sheepishly. "More like a dozen"

"That's a little eccentric"

"No, _this_ is a little eccentric" Jane opened up the case and saw piles of files. "What are you looking for?"

"Cures for poisons"

"You're going to go through all of this?" Jane put her hands on her hips and stepped back. "There's a thing called a computer"

"These we're filled in by past M.E's... I trust these a lot more...and yes I'm going too look through all of them, if I can just prevent the victims death long enough to ask them some questions"

"If their not throwing there guts up or shouting about gibberish, then _sure _it'll work great"

"I've also got the blood test results from the other day" Maura brushed off Jane's comment.

"Yeah, about the other day actually" Jane followed Maura as the M.E went off to retrieve the results.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat, she'd tried to push the thought from her mind to concentrate, but it hadn't worked. Maura had busied herself to keep from straying to that subject. Trust Jane Rizzoli to bring it up again.

Maura collected the results and paused as Jane stood as firm as a wall, not letting her past.

"I am sorry for what happened in the car" Jane spoke clearly and slowly, almost like a child reciting lines for there school production. Maura opened her mouth to explain herself but Jane cut her off.

"I was upset and I guess that bailing on you wasn't the best idea either... none of it was really a good idea" Jane flexed her hands. Maura held up one finger to silence her friend. Maura set down the results.

"Jane, your too protective" Maura caressed Jane's cheek, making the detective freeze. Jane's eyes met with Maura's and laced together. Maura's intentions were practical and would cause either of them any more disruption.

"... I can look after myself Janie" Maura's voice was soft and quiet, like she was frightened of speaking any louder.

"If you get hurt Maur..." Jane's voice shook.

"I know you'll be there" Maura's faith in Jane wasn't naïve, she knew Jane wouldn't be far away.

"Do you want any help with these files?" Jane looked over to the case, smiling at how ridiculous it was. Maura leant up and kissed Jane's cheek.  
>"Of course" she whispered and sent a warm fuzzy feeling into the pit of Jane's stomach. "But I'd rather do it somewhere a lot more comfortable, maybe with some Thai food and wine" Maura assured.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I have an alternative chap to this, but I thought this version fit on with it more

Maura was sat amongst piles upon piles of papers and files. Jane just sat eating, knowing full well she had no clue what the content of the files were and she'd get a death glare if she even placed one in the wrong pile.

Maura sipped at her wine and seemed to hum out sentences that she read. Jane could barley hear what she was talking about.

Jane picked up a lump of chicken and popped it into her mouth. The chop sticks that had come with the take out were annoying but it was too late to get a fork, she was trapped by Maura's orderly filing system.

Jane stabbed for another piece but it slipped out of the way with each attempt. Maura looked up to see Jane with a irritated glare stabbing something with one chop sick.

"Jane?" Maura giggled.

Jane looked up innocently after picking it up with her fingers and eating it.

"Okay, don't give me the speech about germs, I get it but I just frikin' hate chop sticks"

Maura giggled uncontrollably and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing harder.

Jane grinned sheepishly.

"Your such a child Jane Rizzoli"

"I'm a pretty big kid then" Jane looked down at herself and smirked. Maura bit down on her bottom lip, still smiling. Jane set her plate down and gulped, but kept a soft grin on her lips.

"I think you need a break" Jane proposed and Maura slunk up to her, avoiding knocking the piles over.

"mmmm" Maura hummed and crouched over so she was face level with her. Jane was hesitant to what was about to happen. Maura planted a small kiss on Jane's lips. The two women pulled apart and Maura gasped.

Jane rolled her jaw and closed her eyes. Her body was reacting, a warmth had fluttered it's way into the pit of her stomach.

"I" Maura started but when she licked her bottom lip and tasted Jane, her words froze in her throat.

Jane slid off the couch so she was sat on the floor, now level with Maura. Maura's hazel eyes searched Jane's poker face.

"Be careful Maur" Jane's voice was rough and breathy. "Promise me this..." Jane clutched Maura's hands firmly, Maura's hope of their evident attraction was rekindled.

"Anything" Maura tried to meet Jane's gaze but the detective didn't meet her gaze.

"Try and stay out of trouble, you need to come back in once piece Maur... if you don't, god damn, if you don't..."

Maura touched the side of Jane's face with a honest smile. "I won't get hurt, I promise"

Jane met her eyes, Maura winced.

"Please Maura" Jane wrapped her hand tighter around the M.E's. Jane's eyes looked watery but Maura knew Jane wasn't going to cry.

"I promise" Maura backed up her words with a small kiss on Jane's cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finding it hard to keep track of all the information I'm putting into this... tell me if stuff doesn't add up and I'll try and fix it. _

Maura looked into the wing mirror of her Lexus to fix herself. Jane was back at the station, probably pacing and flexing her hands as she usually did when anything bothered her.

...Jane...

She pulled her hair back into an unruly bun, telling herself from her bland exterior she had to look the part. She was already clad in the orange overalls, she grimaced. Her face was bare of make-up, her body was shapeless and her Lexus soon felt foreign. Korsak was stood outside and Maura's breath quivered. She fumbled for her phone in the glove compartment, she knew she only had a few minuets.

Her hands held the device shakily. Maura knew she shouldn't, she'd tempt Jane to rush down to MCI, but last night wasn't enough.

She punched in the numbers clumsily, feeling the pressure build up in her, she had to keep her head, but she hadn't planned how she would feel.

Maura sniffed and rubbed her eyes of the moisture that had settled. It rang, the electric drone lasted two seconds before she heard Jane's raw voice down the other end.

"Rizzoli"

"...Jane..." Maura sat back and gulped down harshly, her hands shaking, they vented the nerves.

"Maura" Jane's voice went quiet but urgent.

"Janie, wish me luck?" Maura felt a stray tear stain her skin.

"I wish you all the luck in the world"

"Why do I feel that isn't enough?" Maura's voice grew weaker and more tears fell, she had to get a grip at least, she was only staying for a week, not a lifetime. The only crime she'd committed was calling Jane, it was a crime to them both... a punishment if you will.

"I bet you look good" Jane tried to lighten the mood, but her voice cracked in all the wrong places, betraying her emotion.

"Yeah, orange is a_ real _eye catcher"

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Dr. Isles, I'm shocked" Jane laughed softly, the husk of it sent Maura a warm embrace of home, of comfort.

"Jane..." Maura breathed and saw Korsak beginning to turn, to say it was time. "Janie, I..." Maura's voice failed and she hung up as the door was pulled open. Maura sucked up the dramatics.

"Let's just go" Maura got out of the Lexus and Korsak tilted his head to look at Maura's butt. Maura felt his gaze.

"Another time Korsak" she was snappy and direct.

"Right" he coughed and walked with her into the prison. Maura closed her eyes before she entered for all to see.

"Korsak, tell Jane to feed Bass" she smiled and Korsak nodded once.

"You got it Doc..."

Maura scanned this new world with doe eyes, not matter how serious they claimed to be.

It was bleak, grey and stone, there was no colour apart from the orange overalls she wore to her distaste.

A warden guided her through, Maura's walk was limited to short shuffles, considering she was playing character not herself. The crazy woman that constantly needs to be in the hospital ward for 'supervision' she had to play it well, so they didn't see any cracks. Maura felt a cold sweat creep down her back as she walked with wolf whistles and crude comments snapping at her through the bars of the more public cells. Maura kept her eyes down, she gulped, she felt dozens of eyes stab her back and butt.

The warden banged on the bars to shut them up, but they called louder, screeching. Maura felt it attack her, wretch at her stomach she was going to have to survive this for a week? She _really_ hadn't planned it through.

"This is you" the warden barked and stopped in front of a large white door, reading 'Hospital' in large grubby letters. Maura thought back to the identity she'd been given, her new name was Hillary Godard, she was emitted here after killing a young man, Jeff Harrogate, she'd been deemed medically unstable at her 'trial' it seemed bullet proof, for now. A nurse opened the door with a sly grin on her face, Maura guessed ever since Yamada had gone, they'd been running the ward.

"Hello" it was bitter sweet and nasal. Maura put it down to either a deviated septum or sinusitis.

Maura nodded once, keeping her face low, she'd been signed to work with Nurse Franklin.

"Nurse Franklin needs to see her" the warden's voice buttered at nurse.

"Right" she stalked off and a small framed woman, with copper choppy hair and a thin face greeted Maura with a knowing smile.

"Hi" she greeted and stood aside to let Maura. The first nurse, Gret eyed Franklin, like she was deranged.

"She's in my care Gret" Nurse Franklin rolled her eyes and guided the M.E to where the victims were now kept, it looked like a critical care unit, with large glass doors and a wall length window covered by blinds. Nurse Franklin's voice lowered and she looked behind her shoulder. Maura found herself pushing the doors open, franklin constantly looked over her shoulder. If Maura wasn't busy with getting to the patents aid, she would have noted this.

"Have they gotten worse?"

"Considerably" Franklin bowed her head and closed the doors firmly behind them

The room hung with the stench of bleach, probably due to the three women bringing up blood.

Maura's eyes fell onto Bella first, the young woman was almost yellow to the skin and groaning in pain, trying to muffle her own sounds by driving her head into the pillow.

Maura moved over and knelt by her bed, to examine her.

Bella felt a hand on her lower leg and eyed Maura weakly.

"Are you going to help?" Bella wheezed and too in a deep breath.

"Yes"

"Wait, your a..." Bella tried to rush her words but the sounds moulded into a groggy slur. All the young woman saw was a orange haze.

"...Talk later..."

Maura winced at her own words, it was lucky if Bella did have a later... by the look of her, she only had a few days left. Bella's face had began to swell. Maura tugged up the sheets and exposed Bella's ankles. They were swollen also, pink and blotchy.

Maura sucked in a breath.

"Has her hair been falling out?" Maura looked over her shoulder at Franklin and spoke softly. Nurse Franklin nodded, sober towards the situation and kept watch, in case of any other snooping nurse.

Bella groaned out in irritation his time, she heaved herself up. Maura leapt back. Bella scratched the skin of her neck roughly and Franklin rushed to stop Bella scratching at her already broken skin.

"Stop" Franklin warned and Maura's brow furrowed.

"She's been itchy too"

"We've had to bandage her arms, it's that bloody from the scratching"

Bella began to whimper and tears streamed down her face, Maura lent her head back and rubbed her face. Bella was crying loudly now. The other two woman groaned at her, grumpily.

"Nurse Franklin" Maura took Franklin aside, away from Bella and the others. "It's kidney failure"

"She's going to die?"

"We can prolong it, but she's in such a state with it..." Maura looked over to Tracy and then to Kelly Ford the latest inmate to be poisoned. "I'll try to save them..."

Franklin nodded once.

"You might want to start acting a little crazy" Franklin whispered kindly in light of the dark subject.

Maura frowned, but then realised, she was supposed to be mentally unstable.

"Will I have to go out onto the yard?"

"Most likely" Franklin patted her on the back. "Good luck"

Maura felt nausea hit her, communicating was one thing, rough women were another.

Jane leant back on her chair and rubbed her eyes. It was getting late, but she was worried.

A. About Maura

B. About her lead

C. How the hell was she going to get the puzzle finished if contact with the M.E was limited to chase prison visits and phone calls.

Kelly Ford was the third victim and hopefully the last. Jane felt regret sink into her skin, if she hadn't put Yamada behind bars, Maura wouldn't be trapped in the lions den.

Jane yawned and got Bella Gustafson up on her computer again, to scan her record. Frost walked past while leaving, he looked over his partners shoulder.

"Looking at it again?"

"Yeah, there has to be something..."

"Rather you than me if I'm honest, I'm beat"

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow" Jane wafted a hand absently in his direction in a lousy goodbye.

Jane's eyes bored into the information.

Bella had poisoned her ex, they knew that much. Jane sighed. Bella had pleaded that she was innocent throughout her trial and still said she was while in MCI. This woman was either really deranged or trying to cry out a false prosecution.

Jane knew Maura would be their inside informant, they'd know soon enough how the evidence would point to.

Jane clicked on a picture of Bella's ex, Tabitha. Something about her struck a chord with Jane. Her face looked similar to someone she'd seen before. Jane followed her hunch and clicked in to Tabitha's records.

Jane dug deeper and deeper, not aware of the time that drained away. It was around midnight when Jane finally decided to call it quits. There was _something_ about the late Tabitha Malkam.


	8. Chapter 8

Are you guys at that point of guessing who it is yet?

xxxxxx

Maura's true identity had only been confide in two people.

Florence Illy, Bella's former cell mate and Nurse Franklin.

The following morning, she found herself walking out to the yard. Maura's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the vast stretch of tarmac with a large rusty wire fence, with barb wire rolling around the top of it in layers. Large flood lights were planted at the four sides of the yard and guards patrolled the edges, smacking batons on the sides of their legs softly.

Maura now scoped out the prison yard with tentative eyes as it engulfed her. Maura felt her heart beat faster and her whole body went numb, like the anticipation before you jump off something at a height.

Maura stayed at Flo's side, this woman give her a kind smile but it was ripped from her face as three rough, burly women began to stare at Maura, from the bench they were hunched over. Their eyes peeled Maura's overalls off and traced up her body.

Maura averted her eyes to the floor. She wondered, were these women straight before they came in here? Maura made a note, she'd test her theory once she got out.

Maura shifted uncomfortably, but built up her wall as heigh as the prison walls themselves, no one was going to get to her, she was sure of that.

It's what Jane would do, yet again, Jane would of stared back until they stopped. The M.E restrained a giggle at the mental image that had planted in her head.

"Is this the crazy?" one of the women barked over and spat a wad of spit onto the tarmac. The saliva melted into a sticky transparent blob.

Maura felt Flo step in front of Maura, Flo was taller and covered Maura's hip with her hand then removed it as fast as the contact had been there.

Flo flexed her hands into fists and grunted.

"Yeah and don't you be touchin' her"

Maura's breath hitched.

"Aright Illy, I won't touch... for now" she spat another wad and Maura withdrew a shaky breath.

Flo looked back at Maura with an assured smile.

"She won't be goin' near you" Flo punched out Maura's right shoulder, she guessed in a friendly gesture, whether it was meant to hurt or not was a different matter. Maura rubbed her shoulder lightly and followed her in short steps to the far left of the yard, a few guards pinned there eyes on Maura, but shifted there attention again.

"Wine smugglin' heh?" Flo sat on a bench with the word 'CUNT' etched into the wood.

Maura was hesitant to sit on it.

"Yes" Maura's accent stuck out like a sore thumb from the rough and ready accents the other women carried. Florence's accent was laced with Italian, like you'd expect in Red Hook.

"Your well spoke aint you"

Maura nodded.

Another tall, lanky, Latina women strode over and grinned at Florence.

She had a soft face and eyes, but carried a tangle of knotted dark brown hair on her head.

"Illy, who's your new little pal?"

"This is..."

"Hillary" Maura went to hold out her hand, but recovered by running it through her hair in the same fashion Jane usually did.

"I'll be callin' you Hill"

"Thanks" Maura dead panned and Flo patted Maura on the back in an indication to ask about the wine.

"Uma" the women bucked her chin at Maura. The M.E was taken back, but guessed it was a greeting, these woman had strange gestures of communication, they were modelled more from the male gestures than female.

"Uma is the best dealer in this place" Flo mumbled, keeping her voice low from prying ears.

"R... Really?" Maura stuttered, she'd thought she'd give her character a small speech impediment.

"Sure" Uma grinned slyly and nudged her elbow into Maura's side.

"Wine?" Maura tilted her head and Uma scoffed.

"Yeah, anything ya want"

"Who brings it in?" Maura leant back on the bench, trying to attempt a casual posture.

"Donie" Uma shrugged loosely "he's a good guy"

"Good guy?"

"Won't do any funny business" Flo interjected and massaged Maura's shoulder absent mindedly. Maura noted all the protective behaviour, Flo was probably venting the situation with Bella.

"How does it get in here? Does he dress up as a janitor or something?" Maura added humour to her voice to relax her questions. Flo laughed, aiding Maura.

"Nah, he sends it in with 'relatives', then when it gets taken from them and put in lock up, Donie is the guard of it, so smuggles it to us"

Maura's eyes widened.

"Pretty good heh?" Uma wiggled her eyebrows and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Yes" Maura smiled to herself, tomorrow Jane would be visiting for the information.

"So you want anything?" Uma questioned and sighed inwardly.

Flo covered for Maura.

"A note pad"

"That's it?" Uma puzzled. Flo and Maura nodded in union.

Maura made a sound like she was saying yes and Flo broke into a cheery conversation.

xxxxxxx

Korsak was browsing through the prison staff records that same morning, typing woodenly on his key board and watching faces flash up.

Jane was across from Frost, with her head in her hands.

"I'm gonna take a break" Jane's voice was muffled but Frost grunted in response.

Jane left and made a beeline for the vending machine out in the corridor.

She slotted a few cents in and punched in a random number and hoped for the best.

There was a low clicking sound and a loud thud. Jane reached for her item and stared at it with disappointment.

"Really?"

She wanted something good, but an apple sat in her palm. Jane pressed the smooth flesh to her lips and bit into it. It cracked with the pressure of Jane's teeth puncturing it and sweet juice spilled out.

Jane chewed on the chunk she'd bit off and walked back into the bullpen.

"Whatcha got so far?" Jane wiped a little juice off her chin and walked over to Korsak.

"Nothin' so far, there all clean"

"I hope Maura's got something good" Jane mumbled through a mouthful of apple.

"Yeah" Frost leaned back on his chair.

Jane exited from the bullpen.

"Where you going Rizzoli?" Korsak looked up from his screen.

"Mau..." Jane gritted her teeth, it was habit to go and visit the M.E, especially on a case that nagged at her.

"Hey, it's just natural" Korsak shrugged, making his voice as cheery as he could. Jane took another bite of her apple angrily. Jane felt the salt of loss pour into the scar that it left, it caused an unwelcome sting.

"Yeah, natural" Jane spoke flatly and sat back down at her desk.


	9. Chapter 9

If I've made any mistakes, please let me know, if you just like it in general or think it could do better, just leave a little review.

X

Maura scanned the ward for the fourth time that day, watching with cautious eyes out onto the sea of cots and gurneys. She felt safer in her sterile kingdom rather than the yard, she was kept away from prying eyes and most of all, unwanted contact.

A few nurses slipped in and out of the room, some looking at her but not really acknowledging she was there. Her mind reeled with the fact that three women were dying in the next room and there was nothing she could actually do to help them any further. She had no drugs to aid them properly any more they were too far gone.

The thought pulled at the fabric of her being, she had to do something to get them out. No one was really qualified to help them any more and besides from what Jane had said, the supply of drugs were all dodgy, putting anyone in risk. Maura shifted in her seat, it was a stubborn mould of red plastic mounted loosely onto four legs. The chair creaked with her movement.

The ticking of the wall clock cracked through the hum of the lights, one of them had began to flicker around an hour ago, making a small buzzing sound as it did so.

The ward door clicked open and nurse Franklin greeted Maura with a warm smile.

"Hi there" she greeted carrying a stack of folders, her white slip ons squeaked against the floor.

Maura smiled back, happily getting out of the seat to confront Franklin over the issue that had been brewing.

"I think we should send them to a more... secure and well, better facilitated environment" Maura looked over to the doors that separated the ward from the victims. Franklin followed her gaze and returned it to Maura in a brief glance.

"Your suggesting we should take them to a public hospital? They are convicts!"

"Like they are going to get up and kill someone" Maura restrained a smile, Jane would be proud as that comment.

"I can't..." Franklin's voice became sour and she gulped harshly.

"It's just a phone call away... I'll do it myself" Maura gestured to the chord phone on the wall.

Franklin frowned and rolled her tongue around her mouth.

"No, we can't... it's a risk" Franklin huffed and walked from the ward, turning to Maura at the last second.

"Do a check up on them... give me the results when I return, then we'll determine if they _all _should be submitted"

Maura crossed her arms, she took note of Franklin's facial muscles were knotted into something bitter, her voice was laced with a 50/50 tone, but emotions never lied, when it came to muscles anyway. Franklin threw Maura the keys to the 'secure unit', careless weather the woman caught them or not.

Maura managed to catch them with her right hand and Franklin exited, shutting the door firmly behind her. The light still flickered and Maura looked down at the keys.

The door buzzed as she unlocked it.

The stale tang of puke reached Maura's nostrils and made the M.E hold her breath in immediate reaction. She let the breath out straight after. The room was dimly light, casting distorted shadows as one light would be slightly brighter than the last.

Maura's fell to Kelly, who sat reading. Kelly's case met hers, making the M.E slight nervous, with a reason she couldn't account for.

"Your looking better" Maura's voice was raspy, due to the stench that hung in the stagnant air.

"I don't fuckin' feel it" Kelly snapped bitterly and looked over to Bella then to Tracy.

Tracy stirred and groaned, the cot creaked with the movement.

"I want to get out of here" Kelly put her book aside, letting it drop to the floor. As it hit the lino, it made a thick slap and thud.

"I need to do a few more tests on you" Maura informed, gathering her equipment from the cabinet to the right if the room.

"I heard what you were goin' on about" Kelly snapped, watching the M.E with dark eyes.

"Really" Maura's voice was disconnected, she was busy examining her equipment to really pay attention. If she had noticed the looming danger in Kelly's voice, she would have turned, instead she chose to busy herself with a simple misplacement. She had three blood bags, but one needle out of the three was missing. The tourniquet was resting on the counter as well as the antiseptic wipes. The absence of the needle worried her.

"You really gonna move us?"

"I want to" Maura stood on her tiptoes to check the higher shelves for it.

"I feel fine"

Maura huffed and looked down at the previous test results. Maura heard Bella wheeze weakly and her eyes fell on Kelly's chart.

Urgency broke through when she read the figures and the certified result.

"I bet you do" Maura's voice was small. "You have an inhaler?" Maura had her back to the three cots.

"Yeah, why?" Kelly's voice shifted pitch.

"You don't have asthma, you just have cold like symptoms and you've stopped coughing up blood"

"I do to have asthma"  
>"No, no you don't, you were given this becouse you had trouble breathing, but you've never had asthma... nobody else has had those symptoms with this poisoning"<p>

Kelly went silent. A creaking sound echoed, Maura guessed Kelly had turned over or one of the others.

"You are recovering from Bronchitis" Maura span on her heal when she heard foot steps behind her.

"You stay still" Kelly's voice was close to Maura's ear, she could feel her sticky breath layer her skin. A quick prick in Maura's right left side confirmed that Kelly in possession of the missing needle. Maura hissed as she felt it puncture the soft skin in between her tenth and eleventh rib. She didn't move, her hands flexed with the spasm of pain now riding her limbs.

"When will Tabitha be back?" Kelly's voice was scratchy.

"Tabitha?"

"Nurse fuckin' Franklin, what ever that bitch calls herself now days"  
>Maura's eyes widened, her chest heaved with the gasps of air needed to even put the pain.<p>

Kelly dug the tip of the needle into her skin more as she spoke, she felt it sink into the flesh, making Maura yelp. Adrenalin pumped through her veins with force of the new realisation that plagued her. She needed Jane. Tracy made a yelping sound but cried out when she tried to move.

"Shut the hell up" Kelly spat at the woman.

"Why are you..."

"Doing this?" Kelly laughed, coldly. "I want to say a nice warm hello to Tabitha" her voice was bitterly sweet.

X

Jane pulled her jacket from the back of her chair.

"I'm visiting Maura" Jane felt something, something bad, she didn't know how to explain it she felt like she was need. The underlying dread slipped through.

"Why she might not have anyth..." Korsak stood from his chair in alert at Jane's sudden outburst.

"She'll have something" Jane made a swift exit, making sure her gun was at her side. She felt the pressure of the weapon, she felt it's duty.

She wrenched the door of her Subaru open and hit the gas straight away after she slotted the keys in the ignition roughly.

The car screeched from it's parking space and roared into action.

Jane's eyes flicked to the speedometer, she'd reached 50 mph and it was steadily rising.

Franklin walked onto an empty ward, her shoes squeaking on the lino.

Clip board in hand she disguised the anxiety that attacked her, it was quiet. No beeping or clicking, just the flicker of the light.

Franklin neared the secure unit doors, that's when she heard a yelp. Franklin tried to push the door open but it was locked.

"Maura" Franklin tried to disguise the panic in her voice, just in case it was just her imagination running away with her.

"Maura?" the second time of pushing, earned her another pained yelp from inside. Satisfaction warmed her.

"Perfect" Franklin dropped the clip board and moved over to the phone. The nurse punched in the number for the security and simply voiced.

"Red" her voice was fuzzy down the other end, but they apparently got the message.

The sound of the generator shutting down rumbled throughout the whole building and the lights switched off. Franklin let the phone hang from the chord and she unlocked the top draw from one of the counters. Her hand moulded around a pistol. Perfect timing.

The safe feeling the M.E was being 'taken care of' in there didn't worry her, the fact that one of the patents were doing it for her shook her to the bone.

Ice blue lights lit up the ward and Franklin held up the pistol with confident aim. She pulled the trigger and the lock broke away, the door swung open.

Jane was inside the building as the lights shut off, the security that had patted her down looked around and rushed to stations. Their footsteps hammered against the floor in heavy thuds. Roars of panic from the inmates echoed through the corridors, the sound slipped through the building like snakes. It was tragically dramatic.

"Move" Jane pushed past a guard and ran. Pulling her gun from it's holster with a sharp click. She ran with her left shoulder grazing the wall, her gun held at her waist. She knew to kept to it of there was any fire arms involved.

Jane tried the door of the hospital wing, it was locked.

"Fuck" Jane grunted she took a few steps back before slamming her left foot onto the door. A large slam and the door wobbled open.

Jane walked into the ward, it was empty, a cold blue light lit the white walls, icy figures of the furniture stood like skeletons of their former purpose. The blue flushed Jane's skin as she held her gun steadily scanning the area, making her footsteps light. Her breathing was deep as a numb feeling swarmed her.

Voices travelled to her in mismatched waves.

"I don't see why you need to do this?" Maura's voice was rough and broken into whimpers.

"Maura" Jane tightened her grip on the handle of her gun and gritted her teeth.

Jane's moves were no longer strategic, natural instinct overrode protocol.

She burst into the secure unit and held her gun to the scene.

Maura gasped and Kelly shoved her away,leaving the needle embedded in the M.E's flesh. As Kelly's hand left the needle, it tore upwards, ripping the flesh on the inside and creating a deep wound. Blood spread like ink across the orange fabric. Maura staggered, trying to get her footing, she slipped and snatched the frame of the cot to stop her fall, she knew she'd land on the side the needle was stabbed into.

"Jane" she spoke in a yelp.

Jane held the barrel of the gun in the direction of Kelly. The inmate paused in her charge.

"I wouldn't dare fucking move" Jane's voice lowered into a primitive growl, the force of which her voice projected itself scratched her sides of Jane's throat.

"Snap"

Jane sucked in a breath and locked her jaw as she felt the cold metal barrel press to the back of her head.

"Drop the gun and Kelly, don't try anything" Franklin's voice was toxic. Jane slid the gun across in Maura's direction, Franklin was too busy looking at Kelly to notice. The firearm slid across with the a smooth metallic grid. It fell to rest inches away from Maura.

"Is this how you killed my sister?" Kelly dropped to her knees and Franklin tilted her head, widening her eyes and scanning over Kelly's begging posture.

Jane felt the barrel fall slightly. Jane didn't relax though.

"Killed your sister?" Franklin looked over to Bella, the woman was to weak to even react, it comforted her.

"Yasmin Ford" Kelly spat out and looked Franklin right in eyes. Jane felt the whole weight of the situation shift to the interaction between Kelly and Franklin. Jane's former fear and anger had melted to protection. Maura was gasping, clutching her side and Jane felt the pain of the sight wrap around her heart. Witnessing the M.E weak and helpless was something that crushed the Detective. Jane felt the unwelcome moisture of tears sting her eyes as the air collided with the water.

"Maur..." Jane whispered, her voice horse. She gulped as her mouth grew dry.

Maura looked up, breathing heavily as the patch of blood grew. Maura pressed around the wound, feeling the blood seep into contact with her skin. Maura felt tears scar her cheeks as they fell freely.

The blood began to drip to the floor. The tare in the skin was smaller than the damage inside.

"I remember her" Franklin snapped, her eyes burned and her hands shook. "That's bitch caused me hell, so I gave it to her, she deserved it"

"Take it back" Kelly went to lunge but Franklin aimed for her head.

"No" Franklin laughed bitterly. "I'll never..." she sucked in a breath through her teeth "...regret it"

Kelly was silenced into a whimper.

Bella groaned.

"That bitch was gonna expose me" Franklin pointed over to Bella. "She deserved it too... if she hadn't dug into my past, she wouldn't be dead"

Franklin let a scream rip through her as she shot her first bullet, the trigger clicked at the sound broke the air.

The bullet slammed into Bella's back and a low grunt was the last sound she made. The blood splatter stained the sheets and skidded up the part of the wall, the sound echoed like rain. Jane span around and wrestled the gun from Franklin.

"Jane no!" Maura wheezed, her voice breaking as Jane kneed Franklin in the gut. Franklin jerked her body back and Kelly took the chance. She skidded across the floor and ripped the needle Maura's side, tearing a finger length gash in Maura's flesh. A pained scream was ripped from between her dry lips.

Maura collapsed fully to her side with a thud and Kelly threw the needle aside, grabbing a scalpel from the nearby tray as a rushed second thought. She slashed at Jane, the Detective dodged her attempts, through jumping to her right, Franklin was left standing with enough room apart to aim the gun at Kelly. Kelly slashed a rough line across Franklin's stomach, the fabric of her dress tore then blood followed in a wave of crimson.

Jane fell back slamming her arm into one of the cots.

"Shit" Jane hissed, feeling a throbbing pain invade her right forearm, but dove to Maura's side. Jane grabbed the gun and span to lie on her back, she pointed the gun to Kelly first, but soon realised after another shot, Kelly collapsed to the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Her body fell with a crunch.

Franklin wobbled unsteadily, crying out as blood spilled from the gash across her stomach. Franklin pointed the gun at Jane, a possessed smile spread on her lips.

"You don't want to shoot me" Jane spoke steadily, still holding the firearm. Franklin's face drained of colour.

"I'm not going to shoot you" Franklin's words rolled drunkenly from her tongue. Jane looked back at Maura, who was clutching her side, her breathing was shallow.

"I'd drop the gun" Franklin began to stumble as she advanced towards the two women.

Jane's face moulded into a disgusted expression, she knew Franklin wouldn't even make it over.

"Bye Tabitha" Jane watched as she fell to the floor, doubled into herself panting as more blood spilled out.

Jane clipped her gun back into it's holster and crouched over Maura.

"It hurts Jane" Maura whimpered, sobbing and Jane took off her jacket to press on the wound.

"I know baby, I know" Jane leant in and kissed Maura's clammy cheek. Blood covered Jane's hands as she cuddled Maura took her. Jane felt a tear roll down her cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"I want..." Maura's breathing took over her words. "...to go home" her voice faded out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews and helpful tips, much appreciated. Thanks for the support through this, I'll add changes if any are needed. This is the Final chapter, hope it fills in all the gaps.

X

Maura opened her eyes to a fuzzy blur above her. Shapes of the people around her began to focus, she caught sight of Korsak at the foot of the bed.

"Where am I?" Maura mumbled out the words, they didn't come out in the order she expected, they twisted into. "Am I where?"

She heard a husky chuckle to her right.

"Hospital, an actual one"

"Jane" Maura turned her head and was greeted with the Detectives eyes, they glittered at the sight of her.

Jane's hand was wrapped around Maura's, her thumb rubbed along the back of Maura's hand.

"I'm here" Jane smiled, Korsak shifted from one foot to the other, looking away from the women.

"I'm gonna get a coffee" Korsak made a beeline to the door.

"Get me one?" Jane tried not to raise her voice to much. Korsak grunted in response and was gone.

Maura attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain and a tug on her skin told her other wise.

"They stitched it back up" Jane commented on her friends discomfort.

"I would of hoped so" Maura attempt a smile, but the ache being produced from the wound crippled her.

"Franklin... I mean, Tabitha survived" Jane ran her hand through her hair and leant back.

"You'll get to prosecute her then?"

"She has no defence" Jane was thankful. "She wont be near any drugs or people for a while"

"Why?"

"There's talk about death row"

Maura frowned.

"This soon?"

"She murdered two people, Tracy doesn't have long left either" the words cut her.

"I see" Maura gave Jane's hand a encouraging squeeze.

"You feel any better?" Jane sniffed and looked at Maura's side, she could see through the gown, the shape of the gauss that hid the stitches.

"A little" Maura followed Jane's gaze and winced when she saw the woman was transfixed with the wound.

"It was a bad idea, it was a stupid idea" Jane looked at the floor, speaking through a set jaw.

"I couldn't promise my own safety... but you came for me" Maura smiled with the knowledge.

"I could have gone with you..."

"It's all over with" Maura cut her off.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" Jane assured and planted a small kiss on the back of Maura's hand.

"I don't expect I will be, I'll be in pain if I do. If I apply pressure to the..."

"Maur, I don't think you even have the energy to google" Jane watched as Maura grew out of breath.

"I think I need a coffee" Jane spoke in a gush. Maura tugged on Jane's hand. "Hm" Jane made a noise to confirm her attention was alerted.

"I need to tell you something" Maura tugged Jane so they were face to face.

"I'm all ears"

Maura planted a small kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane tasted the former salt of tears on Maura's lips, the taste transferred.

Pulling away, Jane licked the taste off.

"Thank you" Maura's voice was barley a whisper, but Jane understood.

Later that day, Korsak had managed to get Tabitha to talk or rather agree to.

Jane opened the door to the interrogation room, her eyes were fixed on the woman, as she sat woodenly in her seat. Her eyes were dark and appeared to sink back into her skull with the aid of large purple rings around them. Her complexion was pasty and her lips were chapped.

Frost stood in the corner of the room, scanning the woman up and down. His arms were crossed tightly, making his shirt strain over tensed muscle.

"You gonna talk?" Jane threw a file down on to the metal table, it skidded across half way.

"Either way, you haven't got a leg to stand on" Jane's voice was gritty and sour.

Frost bore his eyes into the back of Tabitha's skull.

"You want to care to explain why you did all of this?" Jane took out the autopsy photo's of the two dead inmates. Tabitha kept her mouth pressed into a hard line.

The pictures sat in front of her. Jane didn't sit down, but paced, her eyes sticking to Tabitha.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek.

"Let's start from the beginning, Frost here, dug up some dirt on you...well what do you expect when you dig holes for yourself right... Yasmin Ford, 12 years old, you killed her" Jane took out the old file of the girl and pushed the photo to Tabitha. The woman gulped harshly and turned her gaze away.

"Yeah" Jane dragged the word out, toying with Tabitha. "You poisoned her, then shot her in the head way to abuse chemistry and your Dad's hunting rifle" Jane had scanned the file to pick out those exact facts, to rile her.

Tabitha slammed her firsts down on the table.

"What makes you angry Tabitha? Maybe the fact that Yasmin wasn't going to let you near her, it says there, you tried to rape her, SVU sorted you out back then. I'm gonna sort you out now, what I want to focus on is why kill Bella? Why poison Tracy? Why did Kelly come after you?"

Tabitha looked down and shook her head. Frost tensed, watching the behaviour of this woman. Jane spread out the photos.

"I can wait all day" Jane rested against the wall and crossed her arms. "Why try to rape a 12 year old?"

"I... I didn't" Tabitha's brooding stopped, her voice cracked. "She... she wouldn't obey me, so I killed her"

Jane ran a hand through her hair. Obey... Jane's theory of this woman being mentally unstable was certified in a instant.  
>"Okay, so why kill Bella? You were happily admitting everything when you planned to kill us all"<p>

"Bella was going to expose me, she was going to tell everyone that I nearly raped someone, I'd loose my profession, the collage would never let me back in, nowhere would take me, so I had to"  
>"Yeah" Frost sounded and walked over. "Then you framed her, you set up a whole murder to get her put in jail... why just not kill her there and then?"<p>

"Unlike some killers, I plan things, it would be so subtle, I could walk out there free"

"The drugs?" Jane snapped.

"Yamada was at fault there, I just used them to my advantage" Tabitha's voice became cold.

"The wine?" Jane was pacing again.

"I knew about the smuggling, so I used that to my advantage to, got some wine, spiked it... let it fall into Bella's hands, easy"

"Tracy Lakeman, why poison her?" Frost snapped.

"She was just collateral damage" Tabitha brushed her off with ease.

"She's dying and you don't give a shit?" Frost growled and stood over her.

Jane planted her hands on the table and leaned over.

"Kelly came after you..." Jane thought back to the trauma of the previous evening. "She was her sister, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, Kelly left more damage than I intended, if she hadn't realised I was working in the hospital ward, if she hadn't gotten that tip from Florence, Flo pieced it together, she knew about the smuggling and the wine, she guessed something was up... I should have done something to stop her... Kelly wouldn't be dead and Maura wouldn't be injured, if I'd stopped Flo, urg Maura deserved what she got... she's too smart for her own good... she was going to send them all to a hospital, I couldn't let her do that... I owe Kelly for stabbing the bitch"

Jane felt her blood boil and anger pulsed through her. Jane shoved the table aside, it screeched along the floor as Jane grabbed Tabitha by the scruff, lifting her from the chair. Jane's libs tingled with a new found force that was foreign but welcome.

"Whoa, Rizzoli" Frost wrenched Jane from her. Tabitha stumbled back laughing.

"Get her outta here, now!" Jane tried to push past frost. "Get off me" Jane struggled, but Frost's iron grip had her pinned to him.

The security guided Tabitha out and as the door closed, Frost let go of Jane.

"You wanna get fired Rizzoli?"

"... she is out of fucking line" Jane kicked the chair across the room, growling out her words.

"She's got no defence remember, she's going down" Frost loosened his tie. Jane turned in a flurry of rage.

"If she thinks she's gonna get away with anything at all, even if she's not put on death row, if she even talks out of line, I'll be there to punch the words back in her face" Jane stood shaking, Frost could tell she'd finally cracked from the night before, the trauma had finally settled.

"Go home Jane" Frost planted a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You need rest"

Jane lolled her head back and took deep breaths.

Maura was discharged in the evening, Jane had been there to take her home, still wound up and tense from what Tabitha had said. Maura picked up on this as she noticed Jane kept her eyes on the road and let her car slice through the Boston traffic.

"Jane" as the Subaru pulled into Maura's driveway, Maura tried to ease Jane's anger. "Do you want to stay over? I mean, I'd like you to stop over, I can't really move about like I usually do"

Jane leant back in the seat and nodded once.

"I want to be here" Jane tried to reassure Maura with a smile, but it came out forced.

"Right now, I think you need me more" Maura spoke lightly, soothing Jane verbally.

"Tabitha, she..." Jane flexed her hands over the steering wheel.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be helping you" Jane chuckled horsely through her words.

They both listened for a moment, the car engine cooled down and something was dripping, god knows what.

"We should, go inside if we want to eat and sleep" Maura opened her door and Jane swiftly followed, she slammed her door and skipped a few steps to help Maura out. Maura lent on Jane dependently as she walked, wincing from the pain in her side that plagued her with every step. The wound was probably inflamed from the stitches, that's what was causing the most strain. Maura opened her door and Jane led her in.

"Sit" Jane let Maura down softly into the couch.

"Jane what are you..."

"I'm going to fix us something to eat and you are going to stay put" Jane grinned, she could be charming when she wanted to be. Jane motioned for Maura to stay put while eyeing the kitchen.

"Don't, move" Jane grinned and bolted off.

Maura sat back stiffly at first but soon became accustomed to the softness of her couch, she'd always taken it for granted, but her couch was perfect for sinking into and sleeping.

The cushions moulded to her shape and Maura felt her eyes grow heavy, she'd be sure to wake up when Jane came back, she was quite a light sleeper when it came to it... five minuets wouldn't hurt anyone...

Jane avoided Bass as she moved around the kitchen to grab hopefully useful ingredients. She was thinking of something soup like, but hearty... yet not a broth...

Jane stood thinking for a moment then advanced to the bookshelf Maura had fitted above one of the counters. Maura's collection of cooking books was vast, so Jane knew there was a good chance there would be something about soup.

Her finger tips grazed the spines as she searched. Thai food, that would have something good.

Jane plucked the book from the second shelve down and perched on the counter to read through it.

She read through the ingredients and slid the book away to her side. Jane beelined to the fridge and searched the nearly bare shelves for anything listed, rice noodles would be a start.

Jane looked past a pot of rice pudding and what looked like mash potato. Nothing. Jane frowned but pressed on. Jane smirked as she heard Bass lug himself around behind her.

She felt the presence of her mobile in her pocket. Take away was an option... the only option.

Jane crept back into the sitting room, Maura was near enough passed out. Jane whipped her phone out and dialled up the Thai restaurant a few blocks away from the station. She'd taken the number when she heard Maura talk about it once. Jane waited two long droning beeps until a rough, eastern accent filled the other end of the line.

"Hi, Yeah, I'd like to place an order..."

Maura stirred and yawned, the aroma of ginger and coriander filled her nose and made her mouth water.

"Jane?" she shifted to sit up properly, but was hindered by the ache in her side, she ignored it, her empty stomach ruled over the pain.

Jane handed her a bowl of soup, steam swirled from the liquid.

"It smells, really good" Maura smiled at the food, Jane handed her a spoon and fork.  
>"A fork?"<p>

"Noodles" Jane shrugged, trying to eat her soup in delicate bites from the heat, but some of the liquid ran down her cheek.

"Urg" Jane sunk her cutlery into the soup with wiping away the mess with the back on her hand. Maura smirked while eating hers with elegance foreign to Jane.  
>"Shut up" Jane huffed, attempting to eat hers again. Jane found it miraculous that Maura was letting them eat on the couch. Whatever drugs Maura had were trapping out her normal behaviour.<p>

Maura finished in no time, Jane gave up on hers and took the plates into the kitchen, to leave Maura to contemplate the flowing attraction she felt towards the Detective. Maura would attempt to make a proper move, not just kisses they brushed off, Maura didn't want Jane to brush them off any more.

Jane came back in with a beer for herself. Maura's eyes tracked her movement.

"What's up?" Jane sat back beside her. "Jealous of my ability to consume alcohol?" Jane winked.

"Not at all" Maura fixed her eyes on Jane's lips as they welcomed the rim of the bottle to press against them, she _was_ jealous of the bottle... she was done for, she was jealous of an inanimate object.

Jane felt Maura's eyes watching her every movement. It made her nervous to an extent, she hated when people stared, though she felt the need to stare back.

"Maur?" Jane set the bottle down on a coaster, she had to conform to some of Maura's house rules.

Maura's hand was resting on Jane's upper thigh, she was unsure of whether the M.E knew it or not.

"I kissed you today on the ward" Maura began, Jane looked back her brown eyes searching Maura's expression.

Jane nodded, she felt her voice cower away and her mouth turn dry.

"Did you brush it off or feel it?" Maura's brows furrowed.

Jane panicked, she searched for some words to latch onto and speak, but nothing came her way.

"I..." Jane felt the pronoun slip from her lips. The term actions speak louder than words circled her mind, she decided to put this to the test. Jane slid her hands around Maura's hips and planted a small tentative kiss on her lips. Maura responded, taking Jane by a pleasant surprise. The M.E shifted closer. Jane let Maura climb on top of her and pressed their foreheads together. There breaths mingled and Maura stroked Jane's face gently. Maura wrapped her hands around the back of Jane's neck and connected their lips once more. Jane held Maura gently, taking caution about her injury. The pair shared a few small chase pecks, but Maura pressed on. She attacked Jane's lips feverishly, licking Jane's bottom lip lightly and drawing a husky moan from the Detective. Jane dipped her tongue into Maura's mouth and the M.E counteracted Jane with her own tongue. Jane's heart began to beat rhythms of electricity through her veins and the shock stole breaths from her. Maura tangled her hands in Jane's waves of hair. The pair broke away for air they soon found out they needed.

Jane kissed a trail down Maura's neck, making the woman sigh.

Their chests heaved heavily in a result. Jane felt her eyes grow foggy with a generous amount of lust, all she wanted was to feel Maura, to know what made the M.E gasp and groan. Maura ran her hands to Jane's front so she could undo the brunets shirt. Button by button Jane felt the moment become more intense.

"Maura" Jane's voice was rough. Maura ran her fingers over the burning skin of Jane's stomach.

"Yes" Maura whispered, transfixed with the sight of Jane's half naked body.

"Do you want to?" Jane hadn't asked this question since high school, she'd slept with people before but never felt the need to ask them, maybe becouse she didn't really love them.

Maura bit down on her bottom lip, she was running through the consequences of continuing.

"I want to Jane" Maura put her lips close to Jane's ear. "But not tonight"

Jane nodded and they kissed again, Maura's hands roamed over Jane's toned middle and stroked patterns into her skin.

"I have a confession" Jane spoke up and shifted her weight so Maura could get a better view of her face.

"I ordered the soup"

Maura chuckled, mainly for the fact she'd just felt dread rivet her whole body, now she could focus more on her next move.

"I guessed"


End file.
